Blood
by AdderFangBasiliskVenom
Summary: It's Sakura's night to herself,  as is every Friday night,  and Deidara pays her a visit. One-Shot, DeiSaku, SakuraXDeidara. Edited.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the show which is named after him, nor do I own any of the characters which appear in the aforementioned show yadda yadda yadda.

**Pairing:** Deidara X Sakura

**Type: **One-Shot

**Warnings: **Will probably have OOC (Out of Character)-ness. I apologize if there is OOCness in the story, I will do my best to...do my best? May have swearing in it.

**Set: **This story is set in the High School realm.

**Word Count: **1,233

Reshaped and edited by myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**+*+** A DeiXSaku One-Shot **+*+**

* * *

><p>It was a Friday night and Sakura was curled up on the couch reading a good book. Every night, excluding Friday nights, she'd normally be out with the Akatsuki, but on Friday nights she just wanted a little bit of peace. Whenever she was with them something dramatic always happened, and while it was usually fun and all, she really wasn't up for it tonight - or any Friday night really. She'd told the Akatsuki that she went out with Ino on Friday nights and Ino that she went out with the Akatsuki. This made certain she'd have a nice, quiet night.<p>

The book was just getting interesting when she suddenly desired tea. She groaned. It was a sudden unfounded craving but she knew that if she tried ignoring it, the feeling of wanting tea would badger her throughout the rest of her reading time and distract her.

She frowned, put the book down – she had memorised her page number – and walked into the kitchen.

She muffled a yawn, got the kettle out from under the sink, filled it with water, plugged it in, turned it on and sat on the bench to wait for it to boil.

She was just swinging her feet back and forth, pondering whether it was worth it or not to go and get her book from the couch, when the doorbell rang.

'That's funny,' she thought, puzzled, 'I'm sure I told Ino I was out with the Akatsuki, and the Akatsuki that I was out with Ino...' She raced, quickly but quietly, to the front door. And then a sudden thought hit her, 'Oh God! What if it's Sasuke!' She paused, lingering by the door. She didn't want to look, just in case it was that ass of an ex-boyfriend.

"The Akatsuki treat me better and they're a gang for crying out loud." She grumbled lowly, so whoever it was outside couldn't hear her. She was to be thwarted however.

"Saku-chan, I know you're there, un! Open up please, un!"

'Curses!' She thought, sighing. She knew that voice. Damn him and his hearing.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door. Once one of the Akatsuki caught your scent there was no use trying to hide. She plastered on a smile, thought not a completely fake one, and opened the door in a flourish.

"Hey DeiDei-kun, you know you were interrupting Sakura-chan time, right?"

She knew they had caught onto her lie a few months back, but they also knew that if Sakura-chan didn't get her Sakura-chan time, things could get ugly.

Deidara scoffed and stepped into the light. Sakura gaped at the injured blonde man. It was obviously not a social call. He had a bloody lip and God knows what else wrong with him - physically **and** mentally, we all know he's a bit of a loon ^_^ but that's how we like our Dei-kuns.

She dragged the injured man into her house, and slammed the door behind him.

"Okay Dei-kun, sit down and I'll go get my - oh my God! That is not just a bloody lip!"

Deidara grinned, though she could tell it was forced.

"Believe me - the other guy is worse off, un."

Sakura grabbed hold of his arm again and dragged him into the bathroom, he was bleeding all over her carpet.

"What is it with you guys and getting into serious fights. Can't you just stick with the bloody lip or a scraped knee?" she growled. He calmly sat down on the edge of the bath and took of his shirt. He had been stabbed in the side. Sakura wasn't going to be to happy when she saw it.

Sakura had her back to him so she didn't notice, and continued to get the items she knew she would need.

Thankfully she wasn't in charge of stitching, that was Kakuzu's job.

"We're in a gang, what did you think we did, un?" He grumbled.

"I don't know, I thought you did it all assassin-like - like the mafia?"

"Yeah well we don't have that luxury, we're still in high school, un."

"Well no need to get so grumpy about it Dei-kun." She chose this moment to turn around. She froze and blushed bright red - eyes glued to Deidara's chest.

**'If I'd known ****that**** was underneath that shirt this entire time...'**

'That sentence should remain unfinished.' Sakura said to her Inner though secretly agreeing, she was already mentally drooling as it was.

Deidara was most certainly toned...and he had abs...and beautifully tanned skin.

In other words, he was HOT!

**'That's an understatement.'**

'Quiet you!'

Deidara looked at her quizzically for a second before he understood. She had completely bypassed his wound and was staring at his chest. He'd seen that look a million times before. His ego immediately boosted ten-fold.

The Akatsuki had thought Sakura was either a lesbian (though she didn't really take notice of girls either) or that she had no sexual drive at all.

Seriously, how could one girl hang around with nine hot guys (and one hot girl) and not notice their hotness?

Everyone but Sakura noticed, which was another reason none of them succeeded when trying to go undercover.

Unfortunately - for Deidara's ego - it was all over a minute later.

She shook away her 'thoughts' and raised the bathed-in-detanol cotton ball threateningly.

Deidara instantly inched back, Sakura was scary when she was in medic-mode.

'Drat, un.' He thought, 'thought I had her, un.'

It was the Sakura noticed the stab wound in his side.

"What the hell Deidara! Why didn't you go to Kakuzu-chan! You know I don't do stitches!"

* * *

><p><strong>+_+<strong> Finished** +_+**

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism and anonymous reviewers (meaning you don't have to log in to review) are welcome. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Thankyou to all my reviewers, you are all loved.<p> 


End file.
